


Жук на подоконнике

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини r — nc-17 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: После войны Драко выбирает не только незаконный, но и весьма небезопасный способ заработать себе на жизнь.





	Жук на подоконнике

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия (тентакли), секс под обороткой, кроссдрессинг
> 
> Автор текста — Непарный носкоед (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3354418)

Он положил ладонь мне на грудь, сминая кружево блузки. 

Я натянуто хихикнул. Даже притворяться почти не пришлось. Моя волшебная палочка осталась в кармане мантии, мантия валялась в кресле, кресло стояло у самой двери, а кровать — вот она. Только руку протяни.

Громко тикали часы на стене. Показывали половину второго. На подоконнике зелёный жук шевелил усиками. 

— Ну же, Мэгги. Девочка моя, — горячо забормотал Фоули, тесня меня к кровати и не переставая тискать мою грудь. То есть не совсем мою, так будет точнее.

Я отступал, кокетливо хлопал ресницами, изображал смущение, но в душе был уже близок к панике. Как я мог так облажаться с палочкой?! Времени почти не осталось, даже моя усовершенствованная оборотка перестанет действовать минут через пятнадцать, а я… 

Кровать коварно ударила меня сзади под колени. Я плюхнулся на мягкий матрас, и Фоули сразу же навалился сверху. Дышать стало почти нечем.

Драко, девочка моя. Ну ты и вляпался.

Крошечные пуговицы на блузке словно сами разлетались под его пальцами. Потом моя грудь — всё равно это звучало как-то странно — оказалась в его ладони. Округлая тяжёлая грудь с крупным розовым соском. Он обвёл его подушечкой большого пальца. Наклонился и коснулся соска языком.

— Мэгги… — опять вздохнул он. 

Несмотря на панику, я ощутил, что между ног становится горячо и даже слегка мокро. Чёрт бы побрал эту девчонку с её эрогенными зонами! Я попытался сильнее сжать колени, но вторая ладонь Фоули легла выше колена, скользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра и стала подниматься вверх. Тонкая ткань трусиков была ненадёжной защитой от настойчивых пальцев, но гораздо хуже оказалось то, что мне самому сейчас хотелось раздвинуть ноги и позволить ему… всё. 

Нелепость какая... Фоули не нравился мне ничуть. Типичный унылый министерский клерк, как с карикатуры. Пусть даже начальник отдела международного магического сотрудничества, они там все одинаковые.

Но тело этой магглы, волосы которой я подобрал на полу в парикмахерской, придерживалось другого мнения. Это её соски твердели под пальцами Фоули. Это её бёдра двигались ему навстречу. И это её влагалище — не моё же! — так пылко жаждало проникновения.

Я жалко брыкнулся. Без толку. Вероятно, он этого даже не заметил. Пальцы Фоули наконец добрались до верхней точки своего путешествия и беспрепятственно миновали тонкую полоску ткани. 

У меня вырвался громкий вздох, и я распахнул глаза.

Жук сидел теперь на круглом циферблате настенных часов, на цифре девять, и длинная стрелка подобралась к нему почти вплотную. Пальцы Фоули нежно поглаживали меня между ног. Его губы и язык ласкали мои соски. Даже если бы я хотел выбраться из-под него…

Чёрт. Чёрт!

И в этот момент моё тело начало стремительно меняться. Пышная грудь с розовыми сосками словно втянулась, длинные каштановые кудри сменились короткой светлой стрижкой, а под ладонью, ласкавшей мою промежность, вместо влажной и податливой вагины Фоули внезапно ощутил поджавшуюся мошонку. 

Бедняга. Он буквально закаменел и уставился на меня с таким ужасом, что я всерьёз опасался, как бы его удар не хватил. Я воспользовался этим оцепенением, чтобы сбросить наконец с себя его тяжёлое тело, добежать до кресла и выдернуть из кармана мантии свою палочку. 

Пока я оборачивался, Фоули успел слегка прийти в себя и тоже уже тянулся за своей палочкой. Но я успел первым.

— Соппоро! — и после короткой паузы: — Обливиэйт!

Фоули тут же обмяк на кровати и умиротворённо засопел. 

Вот не хотел я стирать ему память. Не такое уж безопасное это дело для дилетанта. Но он успел увидеть моё настоящее лицо, а значит, выбора у меня не было.

Зелёный жук слетел с часов на пол, в один момент увеличился в объёме, словно взорвался фейерверком, и превратился в немолодую женщину с блестящими кудряшками и тонкими красными губами.

Рита Скитер саркастически поаплодировала.

— Очень профессионально, мистер Малфой. Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие?

Я молча натянул мантию. Короткое платьице, специально выбранное для соблазнения Фоули, хорошо смотрелось на Мэгги (как бы её ни звали в действительности), а на Драко сидело кое-как.

— Где сейф? — сухо спросил я, не глядя на Риту.

— На первом этаже, в кабинете.

— Показывайте.

Мы оставили Фоули мирно спать в собственной постели, спустились по крутой узкой лестнице, повернули налево, и за тяжёлой дубовой дверью действительно обнаружился небольшой кабинет. А в нём, за письменным столом и большим разлапистым креслом — старинный металлический сейф.

Похоже, Билл Уизли не обманул, и Фоули действительно хранил свои ценности не в Гринготтсе. Глупо, по-моему. Наверное, он просто не доверял гоблинам. Лучше бы он остерегался хорошеньких девушек…

Пароль от сейфа Рита сообщила мне ещё третьего дня. Странный какой-то пароль, нелепый, но Фоули и сам довольно нелепый. А аниформа у Риты хорошая. Можно проникать почти в любые помещения, увидеть и услышать много такого, что от посторонних стараются скрыть. Будь я анимагом с такой удобной формой, наверняка обошёлся бы и без напарника. Наверное, Рита и в одиночку немало делишек проворачивает, но иногда ей без меня не обойтись.

Я отодвинул кресло, встал напротив дверцы сейфа и прицелился в него палочкой:

— Сова, открывай. Медведь пришёл.

Квадратная дверца с протяжным скрипом отошла в сторону. 

Что-то тёмное, клубящееся выбиралось наружу из чёрной бойницы сейфа. Я смотрел, не в силах пошевелиться, как эта шевелящаяся тьма обретает контур, напитывается реальностью. Как у этой реальности отрастает огромный хищный клюв и лиловые щупальца с ядовито-оранжевыми присосками…

Я отступил назад, обогнул стол и выставил перед собой палочку.

— Иммобулюс!

Но ничего не произошло. Существо продолжало клубиться, приближаясь ко мне.

— Ступефай! Петрификус тоталус!

Никакого эффекта.

Я уже готовился использовать Аваду, но не успел. Эта тварь одним щупальцем вырвала палочку из моих рук, другим ухватила меня поперёк туловища и подняла в воздух. Я открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но ещё один извивающийся отросток стремительно заполнил его, словно чёрная болотная вода. Другие щупальца стянули с меня одежду, а что не сумели снять — разорвали и стащили лоскутами. Кричать я не мог, и только безмолвно таращил глаза на эту сумасшедшую пляску длинных и гибких, словно водоросли, лап, обвившихся вокруг моего тела, ног и рук, присосавшихся к моей груди и шее.

Этой твари ничего не стоило просто задушить меня и сожрать, и я не сомневался, что жить мне осталось несколько мгновений. Но вместо этого я ощутил, как нечто упругое раздвигает мои ягодицы и настойчиво втискивается внутрь. Сперва самый кончик — это было ещё терпимо; но чем дальше, тем толще становилось щупальце, вползающее в мой зад. 

Я попытался закричать — вышло лишь невнятное мычание. Одновременно с этим я ощутил, как мой член по всей длине обвивает другое щупальце, совсем тонкое. Оно не обжигало кожу присосками, зато ритмично сжимало член и очень нежно, самым кончиком, поглаживало головку.

Я всхлипнул. Слёзы текли по щекам. Отросток, заполнивший рот, не давал толком вздохнуть; я боялся, что он забьёт мне горло и я попросту задохнусь; но переставал думать об этом, когда щупальце, проникшее мне в задницу, очередным толчком продвигалось вглубь, растягивая дырку ещё сильнее, словно тварь желала забраться туда целиком…

Не знаю, сколько это продолжалось. Мне казалось — бесконечно долго. Вся моя вселенная теперь состояла лишь из извивающихся щупалец, жалящих и ласкающих моё тело, и больше в ней не было места ничему. И вдруг где-то в стороне звонко раздалось:

— Ридикулюс! 

И всё исчезло. Я неловко свалился на пол, схватился за горло и долго мучительно кашлял. И только когда опять у меня получилось нормально дышать, я подобрал с пола обрывок своей мантии, вытер лицо и огляделся.

Разрушений здесь почти не было, если не считать тряпки, бывшие прежде моей одеждой. Даже мебель не перевёрнута.

Рита убрала палочку, прикрыла тяжёлые накрашенные веки и покачала головой:

— Какой интересный у вас боггарт, мистер Малфой.

— Боггарт? — тупо повторил я, уставившись на неё.

— А вы кого ожидали встретить в сейфе? Нюхлера? Ифрита? Может быть, управляющего Гринготтса собственной персоной?

Я с протяжным стоном поднялся с пола. Задница ныла так, словно огромное щупальце по-прежнему оставалось внутри. По всему телу розовели яркие следы от присосок. Особенно досталось распухшим и покрасневшим соскам… Не хуже, чем у Мэгги.

— Вы бы оделись, Драко, — посоветовала Рита, откровенно разглядывая меня. — Угораздило же меня связаться с вами…

— Не вам бы жаловаться, — огрызнулся я. — Лучше посмотрите, что там в сейфе.

Одеться было не во что. Я отыскал на полу свою палочку и кое-как восстановил мантию из обрывков. Не шедевр портновского искусства, ну и плевать. Руки у меня всё ещё тряслись, когда я застёгивал мантию на уцелевшие пуговицы — их осталось чуть больше половины.

Рита тем временем уже присела на корточки около открытого сейфа. Отразившись от задней стенки хранилища, голос её прозвучал глухо, как из подземелья:

— Ммм… А не так уж плохо, мистер Малфой. 

Морщась и вздыхая при каждом шаге, я подошёл ближе и наклонился над ней. 

На узких полках сейфа тускло блестели столбики золотых галлеонов. Это было очень кстати. После суда и огромного штрафа, который отец до сих пор ещё не до конца выплатил, я отчаянно нуждался в деньгах. 

— Но и не так, чтобы хорошо, — заключила Рита, предварительно прикинув сумму. — Месяца на четыре мне, пожалуй, хватит. Если пожертвовать еженедельными приложениями, то и на полгода. 

В самый раз, хмуро подумал я. Через полгода может, хоть задница наконец болеть перестанет. Но вслух отозвался:

— Завтра отправлю Уизли сову с причитающейся ему долей.

Рита фыркнула:

— Было бы за что!

— Но в следующий раз старший ликвидатор проклятий Гринготтса может вновь поделиться с нами информацией, — возразил я, — кто ещё из обеспеченных магов Британии предпочитает доверять не надёжнейшему в мире банку гоблинов, а собственным сейфам и сундукам.

В общем-то, ничего противозаконного в действиях Уизли не было: он же не выдавал секреты клиентов банка. Небольшой приработок на стороне. Но нам с Ритой эта информация была необходима.

Рита деловито сгребла половину монет в свою сумочку, другую половину — в зачарованный мешок, который отдала мне. Не уверен, что делёжка была идеально честной, но вставать на колени и лично лезть в сейф для подсчёта я сейчас не мог. Каждое движение отдавало резкой болью в копчике. Я опять застонал, распрямляя спину. 

Боггарт, твою мать… Вот как знал, что не нужно смотреть ту маггловскую мультяшку про чудище с тентаклями, которую Блейз притащил! 

— Рада была повидаться, мистер Малфой, — кисло процедила Рита на прощание. — Вам бы с вашими талантами в борделе блистать, а не мелочёвкой по чужим сейфам пробавляться.

— Бордель? Какой порекомендуете? — наивно уточнил я. — Сам-то я не бывал, но поверю вашему опыту.

Рита опять фыркнула и аппарировала. 

Я последовал её примеру.

...А ну вас к дьяволу, Рита, идите-ка вы в свои бордели... Это я додумывал уже в собственной спальне, смазав раны заживляющим бальзамом, а душевные травмы заливая красным вином. У меня оборотки осталось полфлакона, и пряди волос этой Мэгги хватит ещё не на один раз. А Блейз наверняка не откажется помочь мне в этом маленьком эксперименте, а то и сам захочет попробовать, каково это — секс в теле девушки. 

Он мне за эти тентакли ещё ответит...


End file.
